Mount Tiphares
Mount Tiphares, known in Japan as Mount Salem, is a mountain formed by the refuse ejected from the Dust Chamber of Tiphares. Because of its size the mountain is a highly visible landmark marking the centre of Scrapyard and scenes of Tiphares in Battle Angel Alita frequently depicted refuse falling onto the mountain. Geography Located in the center of the Scrapyard, the mountain ranges in height from 1,500-2,000 m and is prone to frequent collapses.Factory Trade System Surrounding it is a vast dump heap of garbage from both Tiphares and the Scrapyard that is sorted through by cranes. Hugo's apartment was located in close proximity to it. History Tiphareans who are cast out would have to survive the fall from the Dust Chamber onto Mount Tiphares as well as find a way to survive in the Scrapyard, which has been accomplished by a few people: *In response to a fan question, Yukito Kishiro suggested that Desty Nova, who fled Tiphares in ES 561, used a parachute of some kind.PSソフト「銃夢・火星の記憶」で、ザレムのダストチェンバーにいたデッキマンが、ノヴァやイドのパラシュートを使ったザレムからの脱走を手引きしたそうですが、イドって高所恐怖症のはずでは? もしかして、それが原因で高所恐怖症になったとか？ However he would still have had to avoid being shot down by the netmen. *Daisuke Ido was cast out in ES 570. He survived his fall and began living in the Scrapyard. *The side story The Holy Night introduces Dedekind, a doctor who had an established practice prior to his meeting with Ido in ES 571. *In the OVA Ido's former partner in Tiphares, Chiren, also works as a cyberphysician in the Scrapyard. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' When Den mentioned the Heng to Alita and its purpose, Tiphares was depicted as falling onto Mount Tiphares prior to triggering a massive explosion and dust cloud.Battle 39 .]] After Desty Nova unmasked the true nature of Melchizedek, Melchizedek decided to commit suicide by dropping its core through the Dust Chamber and onto Mount Tiphares. One of the Factory tubes that broke off crashed onto Mount Tiphares and the resulting whiplash from its fall destroyed Factory 33. After Alita saved Tiphares and the Scrapyard by transforming into the Tree of Life, the Tower of Tiphares was constructed at the site of Mount Tiphares five years later, connecting both cities. Koyomi has a book on the construction of the tower titled Tower to the Heavens that is scheduled to be released a month after her visit to Ketheres Elyion. ''Last Order'' .]] Melchizedek's nature and location were changed, its suicide. Mount Tiphares stands on the remains of the tower that previously connected Tiphares to Star City but was damaged 200 years before during the Terraforming Wars and fell into disrepair. After she was sentenced to atmospheric immolation for carrying out Operation Maulwurf in ES 386,Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. Yoko crash landed in a river near Star City that was filled in over the centuries and later became part of the dump heap.Phase 38 When the Onion Frame was separated from Ketheres as part of Emergency Program Phase 4, the sudden shift in weight caused the Orbital Elevator and Tiphares to drop. To prevent the destruction of Tiphares, Melchizedek accelerated the super conductive fluid inside the Orbital Ring to offset the shift in weight. However the drop of such a massive structure triggered a gigantic shockwave that hit Mount Tiphares and radiated through the Scrapyard. The lower section of the Dust Chamber hit the mountain before Tiphares and the Orbital Elevator's descent was halted. Othe appearances In Gunnm: Martian Memory, Mount Tiphares is called Mt. Salem on a map of the Scrapyard. References Category:Scrapyard Category:Tiphares